With social development, outdoor sports are increasingly popular with people, while the requirement for outdoor sport products is higher and higher. A chair is needed by the activities of outdoor sports, fishing, etc. At the same time of ensuring the firmness of the chair, the chair shall be convenient to carry. The invention can realize folding and unfolding of a product through one action; the structural rigidity is good; fabric is stretched tightly on the bracket and uniformly stressed, making people feel more comfortable; the structure is compact; the folding chair has small volume after being folded, and is suitable for carrying and storage; and the folding chair has wide purposes and can be used in indoor places, outdoor sandy beaches, gardens, etc.